Beach Hunting Activity (2019.08.23)
Event Rules #Beach Hunting's event time is between 23rd August 2019 to 8th October 2019. #You can purchase qualification by clicking to earn the privilege to receive bonus rewards from all tasks of this event. #The price for the qualification to earn bonus rewards is 60 Diamonds. #When the task is completed, you need to click on the completed task to collect both the normal reward and the bonus reward. #In each map, clearing each task will unlock the tasks of the next level on the same branch, each map has a total of 16 tasks with 2 Level 1 tasks, 4 Level 2 tasks, 5 Level 3 tasks, 4 Level 4 tasks, and 1 Level 5 task. #During and after the event, you can use the special material ( ) earned from the event to exchange rewards in the Synthesizing System. Reward List Level 1 Task *'Normal Reward: ' (Gold Coin) x 100 *'Bonus Reward: ' (Pearl) x 1 Level 2 Task *'Normal Reward: ' (Gold Coin) x 200 *'Bonus Reward: ' (Pearl) x 2 Level 3 Task *'Normal Reward: ' (Pearl) x 2 *'Bonus Reward: ' (Pearl) x 3 Level 4 Task *'Normal Reward: ' (Pearl) x 3 *'Bonus Reward: ' (Pearl) x 4 Level 5 Task *'Normal Reward: ' (Pearl) x 4 *'Bonus Reward: ' (Pearl) x 5 Task Information (From Left to Right, Upper to Bottom) Lv1 - M1A1 Shell *Use Tang Monk to get 1 win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M1B1 and M1B2. Lv1 - M1A2 Shell *Use Dekomori Sanae to get 1 win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M1B3 and M1B4. Lv2 - M1B1 Shell *Use Bayi Laoye, Monkey D. Luffy, or Tina Sprout to complete 2 matches to unlock M1C1 and M1C2. Lv2 - M1B2 Shell *Accumulate a total of 10 Assists within a single game to unlock M1C2 and M1C3. Lv2 - M1B3 Shell *Use Kafuu Chino, Sanzenin Nagi, Jeanne d'Arc, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter), or Sora to complete 2 matches to unlock M1C3 and M1C4. Lv2 - M1B4 Shell *Use Aqua, Eucliwood Hellscythe, Timi, or Makise Kurisu to complete 2 matches to unlock M1C4 and M1C5. Lv3 - M1C1 Shell *Use Cthuko, Nero Claudius, Kaneki Ken, or Yaya to get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M1D1. Lv3 - M1C2 Shell *Use Sora, Edward Elric, Oshino Shinobu, or Dustiness Ford Lalatina to complete 3 matches to unlock M1D1 and M1D2. Lv3 - M1C3 Shell *Use Whitebeard, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, Ouma Shu, or Shirai Kuroko to get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M1D2 and M1D3. Lv3 - M1C4 Shell *Use Boa Hancock or Peiji to accumulate a total of 6 Greater Dragon ( ) Kills to unlock M1D3 and M1D4. Lv3 - M1C5 Shell *Accumulate a total of 20 Assists within a single game to unlock M1D4. Lv4 - M1D1 Shell *Use Swimsuit Alice, Ayanami Rei, or Beach Party Gintoki to accumulate a total of 3 Crowns ( ) to unlock M1E1. Lv4 - M1D2 Shell *Accumulate a total of 100 Assists to unlock M1E1. Lv4 - M1D3 Shell *Use Yuuki Yuuna, Matou Sakura, or Alice Margatroid to accumulate a total of 20 Hero Kills within a single game to unlock M1E1. Lv4 - M1D4 Shell *Accumulate a total of 100 Hero KIlls to unlock M1E1. Lv5 - M1E1 Shell *Complete all 15 tasks with the same map. Lv1 - M2A1 Shell *Use Hassan-i-Sabbah to get 1 win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M2B1 and M2B2. Lv1 - M2A2 Shell *Use Lu Bu to get 1 win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M2B3 and M2B4. Lv2 - M2B1 Shell *Use Huanci·L·Lily or Huanci·D·Lucy to complete 2 matches to unlock M2C1 and M2C2. Lv2 - M2B2 Shell *Accumulate a total of 10 Hero Kills within a single game to unlock M2C2 and M2C3. Lv2 - M2B3 Shell *Use Heiwajima Shizuo, Monkey D. Luffy, Uchiha Sasuke, or Sakata Gintoki to complete 2 matches to unlock M2C3 and M2C4. Lv2 - M2B4 Shell *Use Kirito, Yuuki Asuna, or Alice Zuberg to complete 2 matches to unlock M2C4 and M2C5. Lv3 - M2C1 Shell *Use Killua Zoldyck, Nyaruko, Noire, or Shana to get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M2D1. Lv3 - M2C2 Shell *Use Kuroyukihime, Konpaku Youmu, Hei, or Tachibana Kanade to complete 3 matches to unlock M2D1 and M2D2. Lv3 - M2C3 Shell *Use Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, or Accelerator to get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M2D2 and M2D3. Lv3 - M2C4 Shell *Use Himeragi Yukina, Cu Chulainn, or Giorno Giovanna to get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M2D3 and M2D4. Lv3 - M2C5 Shell *Accumulate a total of 20 Hero Kills within a single game to unlock M2D4. Lv4 - M2D1 Shell *Use Himura Kenshin, Chtholly Nota Seniorious, or Altair to accumulate a total of 10 Assists within a single game to unlock M2E1. Lv4 - M2D2 Shell *Use Ryougi Shiki, Sebastian Michaelis, Albedo, or Emilia to accumulate a total of 5 Swords ( ) to unlock M2E1. Lv4 - M2D3 Shell *Accumulate a total of 20 Lesser Dragon ( ) Kills to unlock M2E1. Lv4 - M2D4 Shell *Accumulate a total of 50 demolitions of buildings to unlock M2E1. Lv5 - M2E1 Shell *Complete all 15 tasks within the same map. Lv1 - M3A1 Shell *Use Doma Umaru to get 1 win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M3B1 and M3B2. Lv1 - M3A2 Shell *Use Artoria Pendragon to get 1 win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M3B3 and M3B4. Lv2 - M3B1 Shell *Use Kongou, Shiro, or Hunter Boy to complete 2 matches to unlock M3C1 and M3C2. Lv2 - M3B2 Shell *Accumulate a total of 10 Hero Kills within a single game to unlock M3C2 and M3C3. Lv2 - M3B3 Shell *Use Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru, or Gaara to complete 2 matches to unlock M3C3 and M3C4. Lv2 - M3B4 Shell *Use Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, or Lu Bu to complete 2 matches to unlock M3C4 and M3C5. Lv3 - M3C1 Shell *Use Usopp, Tokisaki Kurumi, or Sinon to get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M3D1. Lv3 - M3C2 Shell *Use Accelerator, Himeragi Yukina, Yuzuriha Inori to complete 2 matches to unlock M3D1 and M3D2. Lv3 - M3C3 Shell *Use Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, or Accelerator to get 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock M3D2 and M3D3. Lv3 - M3C4 Shell *Accumulate a total of 100 Hero Kills in Eternal Arena to unlock M3D3 and M3D4. Lv3 - M3C5 Shell *Accumulate a total of 20 Hero Kills within a single game to unlock M3D4. Lv4 - M3D1 Shell *Use Idol Emperor Nero, Shadow Assassin Seven, Sakura Haregi Artoria, Chuunibyou Kurumi, or Wedding Dress Emilia to accumulate a total of 5 Shield ( ) to unlock M3E1. Lv4 - M3D2 Shell *Use Lacia, Saitama, Nymph, or Medusa to accumulate a total of 60 Hero Kills to unlock M3E1. Lv4 - M3D3 Shell *Use Tenchuu Girls Tina, Osakabehime, Bunny Girl Kurisu, Medea Lily, or Love Is ♂ Boundless (Chousen) to accumulate a total of 15 Assists within a single game to unlock M3E1. Lv4 - M3D4 Shell *Accumulate a total of 5 Crowns ( ) to unlock M3E1. Lv5 - M3E1 Shell *Complete all 15 tasks within the same map. ---- ----